Arrival
by jazmadi
Summary: [One-Shot] Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se encontraba en el aeropuerto, aquel día fue un "hasta luego" cargado de promesas, pero ésta vez es diferente, ésta vez es a cerca de un reencuentro.


Hey, hola, ésta es la primera vez que escribo un SasuSaku, sinceramente estoy demasiado oxidada en la escritura, tengo cerca de 7 años sin escribir fanfiction, y lo último que escribí fue sobre Inuyasha, mi primer gran vicio, que fue dejado de lado por Naruto (OMFG, siempre quiero seguir leyendo más manga y Kishimoto no deja leer más), es un One-shot, así que sin continuaciones planeadas por el momento, espero les guste, se aceptan comentarios (de cualquier tipo) y críticas que ayuden a mejorar.

* * *

**Arrival**

Era un poco tarde, el vuelo debería de haber llegado diez minutos atrás y, joder, se encontraba lejos de la sala donde aparecía la gente qué recién llegaba de sus viajes. Apresuró el paso.

A medio camino, una escena le hizo detener su andar, vio a una pareja que se abrazaba fuertemente, con emoción, con pesar, y con el deseo de reencontrarse una vez más en un futuro, con los lazos intactos. Una despedida, tal vez simplemente un "hasta pronto". Todo indicaba que era la chica de larga cabellera rubia la que tenía que partir. Notó como con pesar en su mirar azul y cristalino se separó del chico. A simple vista, el muchacho se notaba demasiado afectado, un mar de lágrimas surcaban su rostro, muchas más que las que atravesaban el de ella, y pese a eso, tomo su mano intentando detenerla con su mirada, suplicándole algo que no le diría con palabras, pues no estaba en sus deseos truncar el sueño que con tanto esmero ella estaba por cumplir. Veía como él se aferraba a su agarre, permaneciendo en su lugar, tomando con firmeza su mano, mientras ella comenzaba a avanzar para iniciar el trayecto a la sala de abordaje.

Notó cómo él caminaba, sin importarle que le viesen llorar, después de todo, una parte de su vida partía con aquella joven mujer. Vio cómo él sentó al pie de un pilar, y fue cuando decidió que era suficiente de observar y continuó su andar, dejando a aquel joven llorar sólo, recordando cómo hace algunos años había vivido un escenario similar.

Siguió avanzando, apresurando aún más el paso hasta casi correr. Algunas personas más acudían veloces hacia el registro de equipaje, algunos jóvenes cantaban mientras entraban por una puerta para poder pasar por aquella revisión de seguridad. No importaba eso, tenía que llegar.

Cuando por fin dio con el lugar, observó con pesar un tumulto de gente alrededor de un par de vallas que impedían el acceso y disturbios debido a la efusividad. Aquellas vallas estaban frente a cuatro pares puertas automáticas grandes, de cristales opacos que impedían ver hacia el otro lado. Dichos barandales, se encontraban en frente a las puertas, comenzaban desde paredes contiguas y hacia el centro, giraban perpendicularmente, formando una especie de pasillo que se extendía algunos cuántos metros hacia la salida del lugar. Algunos oficiales vigilaban que la gente no cruzara las barreras establecidas, ni una línea pintada en el suelo, al final del pasillo.

Un cartel que decía "Sabaku no Gaara" en las manos de una joven pudo ser divisado, se notaba en el mirar de la rubia ansias, desesperación, emoción. Se preguntó si tal vez sus ojos mostrarían las mismas emociones, incluso un poco de nervios o tal vez bastantes.

Se acercó lo más que las vallas le permitían hasta las puertas que eran atravesadas por la recién llegada gente, justo en el ángulo que formaban al comenzar el pasillo.

-¡Hey!- Llamó a un pelirrojo que iba pasando justo por su lado, captando su atención -¿de dónde proviene el vuelo?- Preguntó con impaciencia

-Sunagakure- Fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

Agradeció para después escuchar _¡Gaara!_, notó como aquella joven con el cartel lo agitaba mientras hacía señas para ser notada por el pelirrojo, quién sonrió y se acercó hacia ella, brindándole un abrazo por encima de las barreras, no se notaba mucha emoción por parte del joven sin embargo una sonrisa de lado asomó en su rostro, para después, soltar a la joven y caminar hacia dónde las barreras terminaban y poder, tal vez, marcharse del lugar al lado de la chica, una hermana tal vez.

El tablero, recordó dirigiendo rápidamente la mirada encima de las puertas automáticas, dónde distinguió el tablero con la información pertinente a los vuelos recientes. Ahí informaba que el vuelo de Suna había llegado veinte minutos atrás. Encima de Suna aparecía el vuelo que esperaba, _Amegakure._ Siguió la fila dónde estaba escrito el lugar y notó que el vuelo estaba retrasado. Dio un pesado suspiro, y con impaciencia esperó, cambiando la vista del tablero a las puertas una y otra vez.

Siguió viendo cómo la gente pasaba con pesadas maletas, algunos avanzaban sin más por aquel pasillo que formaban las vallas, sin ser recibidos por alguien, algunos cuantos buscaban con ansias conocidos entre tanta gente, hasta encontrarles y dirigirse a aquel lugar. Se preguntó si cuando llegase le buscaría o buscaría a alguien más.

Diez minutos más, y volvió a dirigir la mirada al tablero, dónde aún aparecía _DELAYED_ frente al origen del vuelo. Un pesado suspiro más. Decidió ir a los sanitarios, mejor ahora que aún no llegaba el avión a después perderse aquel momento. Se lavó las manos y recordó la despedida que se suscitó hace poco más de tres años, la promesa de un reencuentro, el amor eterno jurado, la mirada expectante cargada de amor, sueños, esperanzas, tristeza. Había decidido que aferrarse a la promesa era lo más sano para su salud mental, fue una relación sumamente complicada en sus inicios y no quería perder aquello sin luchar hasta el final, no es que hubiesen terminado la relación, pero bien dicen que la distancia puede dañarlas de un modo irreversible, y en caso de que eso llegase a tomar lugar, no estaba con la disposición de ceder sin esforzarse, por algo se encontraba ahora mismo aquí, esperándole con ansias.

Luego de lavar sus manos, decidió enjuagarse el rostro, no quería que se le notare el cansancio ni los desvelos producidos por la emoción de volver a verle. Cerró el grifo y salió del lugar, en dirección a las vallas otra vez. Dirigió la mirada una vez más hacia el tablero, y la dejó ahí algunos segundos hasta que por fin surgió el cambio a _ARRIVAL_. Una amplia sonrisa se escapó, y con expectativas vigiló las puertas automáticas.

Poco más de quince minutos después, escuchó un grito, casi chillido, y giró la mirada rápidamente hacia el origen del sonido, hacia el final de aquel pasillo hecho con vallas dónde un niño con una bufanda larga en su cuello y un gorro en la cabeza corría emocionado hacia las puertas automáticas, por dónde aún continuaba saliendo gente, todo esto ante los ojos de un oficial que optó por omitir el suceso.

-¡Abuelo!- Gritó el niño cuando llegó ante un delgado anciano con afable sonrisa, a quién abrazó efusivamente -¡Llegaste, llegaste!- Gritaba una y otra vez sin soltar al hombre.

-Mi nieto- Comenzó a decir el hombre – Konohamaru, ha sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te vi- Agregó acariciando la cabeza del crío, quién le veía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras asentía

-Tío Asuma y tía Kurenai están aquí, ¡Ven, vamos con ellos!- Le animó jalándolo de la ropa mientras hacía el intento de ayudar con el equipaje del señor, para comenzar a avanzar en dirección a una pareja, un hombre moreno con barba delineada, apuesto para la edad que aparentaba, con un cigarrillo apagado en los labios, tal hombre abrazaba a una más que hermosa mujer, ella estaba encinta, y miraba con añoranza al niño y al abuelo, notó como conversaban, pero debido a la distancia, no lograba escuchar el tema, lo último que vio fue un abrazo entre el hombre y el anciano, para volver a dirigir la mirada a las puertas por enésima vez, al dirigir la mirada al tablero, notó que Amegakure ya no se encontraba en la lista. Su impaciencia se incrementó.

Tal vez había confundido la fecha del vuelo, o la hora, y por eso aún no le veía, tal vez era eso, y gracias a su interminable trabajo no había prestado la debida atención y había errado la fecha. Con frustración cerró los ojos, esperaría un poco más.

Fue entonces cuando vio las puertas abrirse, y lo vio a _él_. Tanto tiempo había esperado para éste momento, que se quedó sin habla, sintió sus ojos humedecer, se aferró al barandal, y vio cómo él no prestaba atención a su alrededor, tan _él._

Se notaba más maduro que hace tres años, con cansancio por el pesado viaje, venía caminando lentamente, sin prisa, atendiendo algo en su teléfono móvil. Su cabello lucía un poco más largo, se imaginaba todo lo que debió haber vivido allá al intentar cumplir sus metas, pero el plazo de estancia fuera de Konoagakure se venció, y era momento de retornar con su propósito cumplido.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Gritó y vio cómo él subía su mirar, intentando encontrar el origen de la voz.

Comenzó a agitar los brazos por encima, mientras saltaba. Y él la vio. Su corazón se detuvo un momento, y comenzó a latir desbocadamente después, en el preciso momento en que él sonrió, logrando que ella misma lo hiciera por reflejo. Notó cómo él dejó caer sus pertenencias y apresuradamente llegó hasta ella para tomarla con un efusivo abrazo, le sintió aspirar su aroma en su cuello. No podían soltar el abrazo, era increíble volver a verse de frente, a tocarse. Aún abrazados, la levantó por encima del barandal, ella sólo atinó a levantar las pies flexionando las rodillas, para después volver a depositarlos en el suelo, estando ahora del lado en el que se supone no tendría que estar.

Se soltaron por un momento, él la veía, un brillo en sus ojos negros que hacía tanto no mostraba, una sonrisa incontenible, un par de lágrimas en los ojos verdes de ella, con una sonrisa de plenitud al volver a tenerlo para ella. Tomó el rostro de ella delicadamente entre sus manos, limpiando con ambos pulgares sus lágrimas, para después hacer lo que tantas ganas quería desde que la dejó en el mismo aeropuerto años atrás. La besó, con ternura, con pasión, con añoranza, con arrepentimiento, con amor. Ella no pudo resistirse, puso sus manos sobre las de él y se dejó hacer, le correspondió con igual sentimiento y emoción.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a un lado de ellos, era un oficial, le tendía con una mano las cosas de él que hacía unos momentos había dejado en el suelo tan descuidadamente, al lado de su equipaje.

-Sí, ya nos vamos- Dijo él, tomando las cosas con la mano derecha, dándole una pequeña mochila a ella, para que le ayudase, pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de ella.

No creía que al fin estuviese él ahí, era un sueño. Le abrazó por la cintura y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, avanzando a través del pasillo hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

-Tardaste mucho- Reprochó la chica

-Esos hijos de puta no me dejaban salir, decían que tenían que registrar todo mi equipaje- Explicó con fastidio

-Ya estás aquí- Sonrió

-En casa, y no me volveré a ir sin ti

Y dicho esto, volvió a besarla, con un significado más profundo y promesa irrompible, para partir a su hogar, al lado de ella, dónde pertenecía.

* * *

Y fue todo, a decir verdad, amo los aeropuertos por que uno se puede encontrar muchas escenas, de cualquier tipo, las despedidas, los reencuentros, no sé, me conmueven demasiado.

Como les comentaba, estoy oxidada, así que es probable que las descripciones y la redacción sean algo pobres, ideas para mejorar son bien recibidas.

**Jazmadi**


End file.
